Sober
by XxShawns Guardian AngelxX
Summary: Co-Written with slashburd for the Super Special Awesome Spring Slash Prompt. John Cena is struggling with the fact that he's probably gay and Hunter decides to help him in the only way he knows how.


**Title: Sober** (I-Pod shuffle ftw)

**Pairing: Triple H/John Cena**

**Rated: 'M'**

**Written By: _XxShawn's Guardian AngelxX and slashburd_**

**Warning: Some sexual acts, fluff, romance, fluff, fluff and did I mention fluff?  
**

**Summary:** _John Cens is def not gay. Riiiiight. Well, Hunter's tired of seeing the poor baby struggling with himself week after week and attempts to help him make a decision._

**~*~*~**

**Sober**

**~*~**

_Special thanks to slashburd for being so damn amazing and helping me come to terms that I'm such a bottom smh_

**~*~*~**

_When its good then its good, its so good til it goes bad_

_Til you're trying to find the you that you once had_

_I have heard myself cry, "Never again"_

_Broken down in agony, just trying to find a friend _

**~*~**

"You know Shawn, you have more luggage than most women," John joked. John pretended to struggle with Shawn's bags putting them in the trunk of his car while Shawn looked on with a smile on his face.

"Oh come on John. Its not like you can't handle it and besides, this sexy boy must be prepared for anything," he said with a wink.

John closed the lid of Shawn's trunk shaking his head at his good friend. "You are too much of a girl for your own good, but it's okay. You wouldn't be you if you acted any other way."

Shawn smiled as he closed the gap between him and John. He cupped John's face drawing him in for a quick peck on the cheek. "You don't have to do this you know. You always insist on carrying my things and while I appreciate it, you really should consider taking a break. You have any idea how this looks?" he joked.

John's face flushed a light shade of pink. "I—I well you're a legend--"

"You mean I'm old right?"

"N-No no Shawn," he stammered. "That's not…I meant…They shouldn't assume things just because I like doing nice things for my friends," he managed though his face was turning more shades of pink.

"John I'm kidding," he laughed. "You're precious and for the record I don't care what people think of me. You shouldn't either otherwise you'll be miserable for the rest of your life." Shawn sighed. "Well either way, this old man has to get going. I want to get at least four hours of sleep before I have to be up to catch my plane." Shawn gave Cena a big hug. "Thanks for carrying my bags again. I thank you every week and I always insist that you stop but you never listen. You're a great guy John. Good-night."

John backed away grinning like a school boy as his idol waved good-bye. He waited until Shawn's driver drove off before he turned and headed back inside the arena to shower. Once again he was left with that empty feeling; the same feeling he got every week when he watched his only real friend drive off. He knew he should have been used to it. After all he'd been carrying Shawn's things for him since 2007; almost three years and yet the feeling was still the same. _You're a great guy John…_ John shook his head wishing he could see what Shawn saw in him.

**~*~**

Hunter was always one of the last ones to leave the arena. Sometimes it was because he was spending extra time in Vince's office putting in good words for people he thought were good workers. Other times it was to keep from going back to an empty hotel room early. Ever since he and Shawn split for the umpteeth time, and this time it looked as if it was for good, he just didn't feel like putting it all on the line again. Once you loved Shawn, it was hard to fall for anyone else. But then he also had to admit that it would have been kinda nice to at least have someone to talk with. Most people either found him mildly unattractive or they were afraid of him, which he felt was a little harshsince he really wasn't a bad guy at all. But only Shawn knew that and for now H was content on being big bad, scary Hunter.

H leaned against the wall finishing off his water. Like clockwork, he watched John Cena make his way back into the arena looking tired, stressed out and if he was reading the fallen face correctly, a little sad. H shook his head. It was like this every week. John would joke around with Shawn as he carried his bags for him and once Shawn was gone, the smile on hisface would fade away and would be replaced with John's real feelings; feelings that H was sure he'd hide better if he knew someone could see it. _Poor kid…_ And now came the part where Adam would tease him about his feelings for Shawn to which John would swear to the heaven's that he wasn't gay despite his obvious discomfort about the conversation. H sighed. He'd seen enough in recent weeks and decided it was high time he had a word with John. H waited until Adam was gone to "accidentally" bump into John who wasn't looking where he was going.

John looked up startled, his face turning pale when he realized who it was. "Oh my…Hunter…I'm-I'm sorry man."

Hunter threw up his hands laughing. "John…John seriously. It's okay. I'm not going to bite…unless you want me to," he joked. John looked down at the ground to hide his obvious embarrassment and all Hunter could do was shake his head. "Gee John. I'm kidding. Can't you take a joke?"

John looked up forcing a grin though his face was still flushed a pretty pink. "I'm fine. Sorry. I just…Adam…"

Hunter held up his hand. "Say no more kid. I already know. Adam can be…well," he laughed. "It's Adam. He's gonna be Adam until the day he dies. You can't let him get to you like that."

"I'm fine," John mumbled looking away again. Adam was always teasing him about Shawn, but it was a lie…sort of. He did care about Shawn but it wasn't in the way that Adam was implying. "I'm not gay."

"Er…I never said that you were," Hunter answered slowly, his face twisting at John's words. Gay or not, it was pretty damn obvious to everyone that John liked Shawn. It was written all over his face whenever they were together and each week it just got worse and worse for the kid. H sighed. John definitely liked Shawn in 'that' way but was having a hard time dealing with it. John declaring out loud that he wasn't gay only meant that he was afraid to come out and H could relate to that. It was a hard thing to admit to oneself at first, especially since a lot of people didn't accept the idea of being gay. It was harder back then and H knew all too well how it was in the beginning for him but now times had changed. Most people couldn't care less if you were gay or straight which meant it was more or less an internal battle for John. No one on the roster would care since all of them pretty much knew of his crush on Shawn. John just needed to accept it and come to terms with his feelings or else he was going to be missing out on something so special.

"You know John…" Hunter motioned for John to follow him around the corner so they could talk privately. John leaned against the wall staring down at his feet, too afraid to look at Hunter while Hunter stood a few feet in front of him. "Kid, why do you let Adam get to you like that? You really can't mind him."

"Yeah well he keeps telling everyone that I'm gay."

"So?"

"So I'm not gay!" he insisted.

Hunter quirked his brow. "So you mean to tell me that you don't like Shawn?"

"I-I like him alright but not the way everyone thinks!"

Hunter stared at John giving him the once over. John was sweating and his hands were curled into fists, sure signs of stress. Not only that but his posture gave him away too. The kid was either really stressed out or exhausted by it all. Either way it wasn't good. Hunter patted his shoulder giving him an encouraging smile. "John, it's okay if you like Shawn that way. I'm almost positive he likes you too."

John looked up, blushing again making Hunter smile it was so gosh darn cute. "H I'm not gay."

"But you like Shawn."

"I don't--" H held his hand up stopping him mid-sentence.

"John it's okay. Adam keeps fucking with you because he and the rest of the roster know that you obviously have a thing for Shawn and for what it's worth, I think you should go for it. A lot of guys want Shawn John but as his best friend I'm telling you from the heart that none of them are good enough….none of them except you," he finished.

John cut his eyes away from H, wishing he just would have listened to Shawn in the beginning, but no. He just had to carry his bags for him each night, but Shawn was his friend; the only real friend that he had so of course he wanted to do everything he could to help him out only he never expected to fall for him. John felt a light touch on his shoulder and he looked up meeting Hunter's eyes. He knew he probably should just shut up but who else was he going to talk to. "Hunter…" His voice trailed off wondering if it was a good idea to talk after all.

"John? You can talk to me. I promise you I won't pull an Adam. Besides, who am I gonna tell? I'm just as lonely as the next single guy around here," he joked, trying to lighten the mood.

John wouldn't meet his gaze. Instead he looked down, nervously fidgeting with the chain that hung around his neck, dangling on the perfect bare chest of the company's top face. "I'm not gay so…so I can't be with Shawn."

"Dating Shawn wouldn't make you gay…okay. Maybe it would but so what? You're a great guy and I say you should go for it."

"But I can't. I just…can't."

"You're really having a hard time with this gay thing aren't you?" John didn't say anything. He just continued to stare at the floor avoiding H's knowing look. "John honestly, it's okay if you are and well…maybe you aren't gay per se but you've got to be at least curious. You want Shawn and he's a man. Whatever you want to call it is fine but don't let a dumb stereotype keep you from pursuing what you want. I'm telling ya, Shawn probably feels the same way about you too but you've gotta make the first move," he pushed, hoping that he wasn't being _too _pushy. Fact is, so many people wanted to date Shawn that if John didn't get a move on, he would miss out on something so wonderful.

"I—I can't."

Hunter sighed. "Alright. What is it? Are you afraid of being labeled gay or are you just afraid to ask Shawn out? I could ask him for you if it's the latter. It's no problem. I'd rather you go date sexy boy than any of the others. They're no good for him John but you…I can tell you'll be good for him. You're a good guy and both of you deserve to find happiness."

John bit his lip and turned away staring off as if in deep thought. H shook his head. He knew all too well what John was feeling but if he didn't figure out what side of the fence he was on soon, he was going to be miserable for a really long time and that's something Hunter didn't want, especially since John was really a good kid at heart.

Hunter knew what he was about to do was risky but he really didn't know how else to get John to open up. No one was around so the most that could happen is John punching him in the face and hating him for the rest of his life. Not that it mattered to H since he was well used to reactions like that. "John," he whispered. John slowly turned his head, his eyes meeting Hunter's intense ones. He was quickly closing the large gap between them and for some reason John's body started to tremble. He tried to tear his eyes away but they refused. The gaze that bore into him had him glued in place against the wall and for the first time in his life a part of John didn't wish to run away.

"H-Hunter," he managed.

Hunter stopped just mere inches in front of Cena, towering over him. He cupped the side of John's face tenderly before slowly sliding his hand around the back of his neck drawing him closer. "John don't…be afraid," he whispered before he bent his head pressing his lips against John's. He worked his tongue slowly, licking gently at his lips as if asking permission for entry. For the longest time H wondered whether or not he was about to meet John's fist but then John's lips parted, allowing his tongue to slide right in. He smiled inwardly as he began a slow assault on John's mouth, kissing him slowly, letting him get a feel for another man's tongue against his own. It was sweet. John's mouth was deliciously ripe and H struggled to keep in mind that this was for his own good. Hunter shifted just a little using his knee to part John's legs and brush his growing erection.

"Mn…H—H wait!" Hunter pulled back when he heard the pleading words but only just a little, bringing his hands down to caress John's bare sides.

"John I'm not…trying to take advantage of you," Hunter said softly. "But you and I both know you want this—no…you _need_ this."

John lowered his eyelids, biting his lower lip as his thoughts ran wild. He was being kissed by a man, but not just any man. The Game…Hunter…Triple H and one of his idols. It was strange but it didn't really feel that way. Hunter's kiss felt all too natural and not only that, but it turned him on which scared him.

"John…John I can stop if you want me to but…I _want_ to do this for you." Hunter pressed his body against John's, lowering his head to whisper in his ear. "John let me show you how it feels. Let me show you what you could have…relieve some of that tension." H raised his knee again brushing John's cock through the denim. John whimpered but quickly clamped his mouth shut. Hunter pulled back again caressing John's sides. He needed John to say the words; to give him permission to put him out of his misery otherwise he had to take no for an answer. He wasn't going to force John to do anything he didn't want to even if he believed that he really did need it. "John…listen. I don't want you to take this the wrong way. I just want to help you," he soothed. "This can be a one time deal and I promise you I'll never speak of it again. We can still hang out and pretend it never happened but I can't do anything to help you unless you let me."

John listened to Hunter's words, his body growing weaker with every word. He wanted to know what it felt like even if it was wrong. He also knew that even if he wanted to get with Shawn, he would come to this bump in the road eventually which meant he needed to know. Was he really hot for a man or was it all in his head? What was going on with him? John watched H as he slowly backed away, his comforting hands now leaving his sides. He didn't want him to leave…he needed him to stay…

Hunter turned to leave but John quickly clasped his wrist. "Hunter wait!" he managed. He looked down, his face heating up with embarrassment, but he didn't have time to think about it long.

H wrapped an arm around his waist, the other hand moving to his chin raising his head. "John…" Hunter was hit with beautiful blue eyes that were filled with uncertainty. "Oh John…" H took his lips again for another kiss, sliding his free hand slowly inside John's pants, grasping his erection. John squirmed a little, groaning asH pushed him back against the wall whispering in his ear. "It's okay. It's okay just relax. Relax and let me show you what I can do." Hunter moved his hand up and down, stroking him at a slow pace watching as John's defenses quickly shattered. Hunter put a little twist on it for added pleasure smiling to himself when John suddenly choked out a sweet moan of approval. Hunter bent his head planting a gentle kiss on John's neck. "Let it out John," he growled. "Moan for me… Let me hear your sweet, sexy moans."

John's legs grew weak and he practically fell into H's body, clinging to him as day after day of stress and worry seemed to fade into nothing. Hunter's hands weren't rough as he expected; instead they were soft and skillful working him like he never felt before. He felt another tug on his cock and he choked out H's name, his hips now moving on their own to match his strokes.

"You like that John?" he growled. "I like it too…making you weak…making you moan for me. The way you say my name is so sexy…so sweet…"

"H-Hunter…can't…come…wanna…" John buried his face in H's chest, whispering his name over and over. It felt so good…so fucking good and he was about to explode. "H-Hunter…come…please...gonna come!"

Hunter tugged John's cock firmly one last time. "Come for me John…come hard for me so I can see that gorgeous face twistedin sheer pleasure." John lost it then and there, clinging tighter to Hunter as he reached the most intense orgasm he'd had in quite sometime. Hunter gently pushed him back against the wall, watching the muscles in John's face relax, the rise and fall of his chest almost hypnotizing him. John was beautiful…standing there with his face flushed and his body, mind, everything left wide open. So vulnerable and Hunter was sure it wasn't something John was used to.

John's eyes had clenched shut during his orgasm and he could not bring himself to open his eyes afterwards. He was too embarrassed and he wasn't sure if he wanted to look at Hunter. He was such an amateur; moaning and whimpering like the inexperienced man that he wasbut he couldn't help it. It felt so good and it had been so long since anyone wanted to please him like that. Plus Hunter was a man and John was definitely not gay…at least he didn't think so. John felt hands cupping his face and his eyes opened meeting that same gaze that put him in this situation to begin with. Hunter smiled that sexy smile of his and John couldn't help but to blush.

After pressing a soft kiss to John's still parted lips Hunter couldn't help but feel as if there had been a kind of achievement. Contrary to popular belief he wasn't a predator, more a guy with a reputation covered in mud that had stuck solid over time. Nobody other than Shawn wanted anything to do with him and he was sure he didn't want to see John heading down the same damned lonely road.

John stared back into the eyes that still met his own, wondering why Hunter had a reputation as such a big bad wolf when really he seemed to be nothing of the sort. He tried to find the words that would say thank you without sounding dumb or forced but no matter how he opened his mouth to speak nothing appropriate came out. In fact nothing at all came out.

Sensing the younger man's awkwardness Hunter pulled away to straighten his ruffled hair and pull down his sweat dampened t-shirt and smiled. "So, how about, rather than standing here in the shadows you go grab a shower, I'll go wait in the car. When you've done we'll go back to the hotel, grab a couple of beers and you can tell me more about how not gay you are and how much you like Shawn. Even though you're not gay." Hunter kept his tone light, fully expecting the rejection he always faced, whether he was just trying to be a friend or rarely more.

John's blush continued but he knew he'd shared one of the most intimate experiences of his young life with the man stood before him and right then he didn't know of anyone else on the planet who he'd got more of a connection with. Inside he was taking the sigh of relief he'd waited so long for but his body just couldn't follow suit. Swallowing dryly he smiled at Hunter and nodded slowly. "I'd like that Hunter, y'know, to talk some."

Patting John on the shoulder Hunter nodded in the direction of the locker room. "Last one to the car buys the beers!" he joked, trying as much as anything to tell John that there were no strings attached. He knew inside that he probably wouldn't mind if there were but to give that away wasn't fair to the nervous and flustered kid who'd just been forced into a rethink on the very thing he'd been denying for so long.

"Gimme five minutes...." said John as he walked off towards the locker room, his mind whirling with thoughts of Shawn, thoughts of Hunter and feeling a tingling in his belly that he'd never felt before. For all the things he couldn't fathom and the sensations he couldn't make sense of, there was one thing he did know for certain. He knew he was John Cena, and he definitely wasn't gay.

* * *

_AN: This was based heavily on an RP between yours truly and my beloved slashburd. This was also co-written by her which means if you enjoyed this then you should check out her fics as well. They are all so damn delicious...I mean good. Yeah. That's what I meant. I know this is a pairing that seems far-fetched, but my thing is, if you can make it work in an RP with logical reasons for them hooking up then I say it works. And these two could so be canon it's not even funny. They...are about to take that OTP spot from Shawn-Cena and Shawn-JBL if my Shawn muse doesn't come back. I just...don't have the heart to mess with him right now. _

**JC:** I think this should be a chaptered fic.

**H:** I do too.

**Me:** Just so people can watch the two of you transform into two of the most lovey dovey of manly men? -laughs-

**JC: **Well...we're not THAT bad.

**Me:** Yes you are and we'll see. And to everyone else, thanks for reading!


End file.
